


I'm Coming Home

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine coming home, Blaine in the army, F/M, Fluffy, Klaine, M/M, One-Shot, Smut, army!blaine, fluffy for the most part, future!Klaine, hardcore Klaine, kinda angst but not really, not very detailed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Army!Blaine comes home and surprises Kurt. It's their first night together in six months and this is how they spend it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I have been OBSESSED with Army!Blaine and I really wanted to write one, so I did, and I just love this so much, it's very cute and will hit you right in the feels, so enjoy and leave a kudos if you did, and maybe even a comment telling me that you did and what part was your favorite and if you want more Army!Blaine, because I would be happy to write it! Thank you for taking time from your day to read this, and have fun!

KURT: I'm here

Burt was quick with a reply to his son's text.

BURT: We are getting luggage now

A small smile crept on Kurt's

face. To be honest, he was lonely. Blaine had been overseas for almost six months, and he was tired of waking up with no one in the house and no one to talk to all day. He missed him like crazy too, but he knew this is what Blaine wanted to do and who was Kurt to tell him no?

They sent letters every couple of weeks and Skyped whenever they could even though where Blaine was the Internet wasn't good, but it still felt like Kurt had no one.

His parents were coming to visit for the next few days in New York and it was Kurt's duty to pick them up.  
They knew he was lonely and some company could help.

Finn and Rachel were close by, only a few blocks, but with Rachel on Broadway, a two year old named Peter, and Finn working, there just wasn't a lot of time, plus he wanted them to live a life, without having Kurt moping around with them, so Kurt put a lot of his frustrations into making clothes. It helped to take his mind off of things and off his boyfriend. He tried out for a few Off-Broadway shows but he never really gave it his all, he didn't want to perform if Blaine wasn't going to be able to come home and see at least one show, but he didn't want his family to think he was just giving up.

He started to walk towards baggage claim, shoving his phone deep into his pocket.  
Maybe he could just meet them there, save them the trouble of finding him. He really did miss his parents, he could use some moral support.  
His smile grew when he saw his dad grabbing his suitcase off the conveyor belt and set it on the ground. Carole was beside him with her bag slung over her shoulder and a suitcase beside her, the handle extended.

He waves his hand when his dad looks at him with the same smile on his face.

He was still quiet a ways away, but he could recognize his dad's ugly neon green suitcase a mile away.

Beside them was a muscular guy in a uniform. Kurt's smile faded, just seeing a uniform made him want to cry, and reminded him of his Blaine. The man grabbed his suitcase off the belt and started talking to Kurt's parents, as if it was casual conversation.

Kurt was too far away to see facial features. He crosses his arms over his chest as he started to get a little closer.

The man laughed at something his dad said and Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, he knew that laugh anywhere, he fell in love with that laugh, he lived to hear that laugh.  
If he could get a recording of that laugh, he would, and listen to on end.

The man looked up and his smirk grew at the sight of Kurt.

The next thing Kurt knew, he was running across the airport to the man, with tears falling down his cheeks. He jumped into the man's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and clutching the back of his head like his life depended on it.

"Blaine- you-you-" Kurt manages between sobs, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

"Shh, you're alright, I'm alright, everything's alright," Blaine promises, one hand under Kurt and the other cradling his head.

Kurt lets out another sob.

"Oh god, Blaine," Kurt whispers, his face in his neck, soaking his camouflage uniform with tears, but neither of them cared.

"I know baby, I know," Blaine whispers pressing a soft kiss to the side of Kurt's head, taking in the scent of Kurt's Apple shampoo and a scent that can only be described as his Kurt. Blaine holds him like this for a good five minutes, rocking slightly, until Kurt presses his forehead against Blaine's. His hair was a little shorter and he had a bit of a beard. He was more muscular than Kurt remembered him.

With shaking hands Kurt puts them on either side of his face, and sniffles, closing his eyes.

"How long?" Kurt asks sniffling back his tears.

"April 14th," Blaine says simply. It was currently March 5th so Kurt was happy with that. Kurt opens his eyes again running his shaking thumb across a scar on Blaine's eye brow bone that was t there six months ago. "I missed you so much, Kurt," Blaine whispers wiping at the fat tears on his boyfriend's cheeks.

 

"I missed you too," Kurt manages. Blaine hoists him up and softly presses his lips against Kurt's. The kiss is sweet and delicate, almost as if their lips were made of glass.

They knew people were staring but neither were paying attention enough to care. Kurt release first for air and presses his forehead a giant Blaine's taking in the beautiful scent of Blaine.

Kurt would ask how he got here and everything about his trip later because right now he was only concerned that his Blaine was right here with him, alive and well.  
The flash of a camera made them both turn to see Carole snapping a picture of the two with tears in her eyes. They both turn to look at her with smiles on their faces.

"I couldn't resist she shrugs, catching up with her husband who was a good couple yards in front of them waiting with a proud smile on his face. Blaine chuckles pecking Kurt's lips once more.

"I love you," Blaine says pecking his lips quickly before starting for Kurt's parents.

"I love you too," Kurt chuckles as Blaine finally puts him down on the carpet, grabbing his duffle bag from the floor.

Blaine wraps a protective arm around Kurt's shoulders, planting a quick kiss to the side of his head. Kurt wraps an arm around his waist and leans his head on Blaine's shoulder, before joining his parents who were starting for the door.

Blaine and Kurt toss the bags in the trunk when they made the long walk to the parking lot and to his Navigator.

Kurt takes out his keys from his pocket and climbs into the drivers side of his Navigator with Blaine in the passenger seat and his parents, who insisted on sitting in the backseat together, despite Blaine's protest.

The ride was silent but it was alright because Carole had fallen asleep with his head resting on Burt's shoulder and Blaine was dozing off with his head against the window and his ding era intertwined loosely with Kurt's over the center console.

"Thank you, Dad," Kurt says looking at him in the rear view mirror, one hand still on the wheel.  
"It was Blaine's idea, he even paid for our trip over here," Burt explains, "He wanted to surprise you, and I think he did just that," he pauses "you got a good one Kurt, don't let him go,"

"I know, I have the best," Kurt smiles taking his eyes off the road for just a second to look at Blaine fast asleep in the seat beside his. "I just hate that he has to leave all the time, but I'd do anything for him, Dad, anything," Kurt nods, turning his attention back to the road.

"I know, and that's why you two work, even when you went through hard times, I knew you'd be where you are today,"

Kurt smiles squeezing Blaine's hand and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

The airport was a little over an hour from Blaine and Kurt's shared apartment. It gave enough time to catch up on sleep when you're exhausted from plane travel all day.  
When they pulled in Burt woke Carole and they slid out from the car, grabbing their bags from the trunk. Kurt takes a few seconds to look at his boyfriend sleeping peacefully beside him.  
He takes the opportunity to snap a quick photo of him, he knew he would hate him for it later, but he just looked so content, Kurt couldn't resist.

He then leans over pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Baby, we're home," Kurt says shaking him awake softly. Blaine groans, pulling at Kurt's hand to cuddle. Kurt chuckles. "I know, come on and we can go up to the bed, and sleep all afternoon," Kurt promises pressing another kiss behind his ear, making Blaine shiver.

He flutters his eyes open, and a smile appears on his face. He sighs before sitting up and yawning, Kurt smiles leaning across the center console to press a kiss to his lips before getting out, Blaine grabbed his bag from the back and took Kurt's hand in their shared apartment.

 

When they arrive Kurt takes a step in and feels a wave of relief wash over him.

He wasn't alone,

Blaine was home and his parents were visiting, he couldn't be happier.

"I'm gonna head upstairs and take a shower, it's been awhile since I've been able to take a proper shower," Blaine says pressing a quick peck to Kurt's lips before heading up the stairs two at a time.

"You know, I think that your dad and I are gonna go over to Finn and Rachel's for awhile, we can see Peter and we'll see you in a few hours," Carole saying giving Kurt a tight hug.  
"We are?" Burt asks clearly confused.

"Yeah, give them some alone time," Carole says grabbing her purse from the kitchen table.

"Oh yeah, we are," Burt smiles also giving Kurt a tight hug before the pair made their way out of the apartment to hail down a taxi. A smile spreads across Kurt's face. He hikes up the stairs, using the railing for support. 

He didn't bother knocking on the bathroom door, he just entered, the room filling with heavy steam.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks from the other side of the shower curtain.

"How'd you know?" Kurt teases removing his shirt from his chest and unbuttoning his jeans after toeing off his boots.

"Well, I don't think Burt would just enter the bathroom knowing I was in the shower," Blaine chuckles. Kurt laughs taking the rest of his clothes off and pulling back the shower curtain. Blaine was rinsing his hair under the stream of steaming hot water. His face lights up at the sight of Kurt, and at the sight of Kurt naked. 

Kurt joins Blaine under the stream of water, laying his head on his shoulder. Blaine hums happily kissing his hair. Kurt squeezes him tight before taking his dog tags between his fingers, looking at the information briefly. 

"God, I've missed you so much," Blaine says pressing his lips against Kurt's, hard. Kurt soon has his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck and his legs wrapped around his waist.  
Blaine presses him against the shower wall, hungrily attacking Kurt's lips with a moan. A shampoo bottle falls but neither of them care. 

Blaine starts to suck at Kurt's neck, leaving bruises against his porcelain skin. Kurt tangles his fingers with Blaine's hair moaning in pleasure, at Blaine latches onto his collar bone. He tilt his head for easier access. 

Kurt was just happy he wasn't wearing his skinny jeans anymore, they would probably be a bit too tight at this point. 

By the time Blaine entered Kurt, Kurt was already moaning in pleasure grabbing at anything he could for support, the hot water trailing down Blaine's toned back muscles.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasps gripping at Blaine's curls with one hand and the other holding onto the top of the shower curtain rail. "Shit," He whispers hiding his face in Blaine's mop for hair.

"God, I love you so much, Kurt, so fucking much," Blaine whispers, looking up and pressing his forehead against Kurt's, attacking his lips with his own, still managing to hold Kurt up against the wall despite the fact that it was slippery.

"I love you too honey, I love you too," Kurt assures him, accidently knocking over a body wash bottle with his foot, but neither seemed to notice. 

"I'm not gonna last long," Blaine warns.

"Let go, Darling, we have an entire month, it's okay," Kurt assures him, pressing a kiss to his lips. Blaine nods and with an animal yell, he lets go inside Kurt. At that sound, Kurt does the same between their chests. 

They both stop, taking in deep breaths, Blaine softening within Kurt, but doesn't remove himself yet. Blaine was looking down at the tile beneath them, catching his breath, when he heard a whimper. He automatically looks up to see Kurt crying. 

"Kurt? What's wrong baby?" Blaine asks using one hand to run it across his cheek.

"I just missed you so much, B, I always worry so much about you, I worry something's gonna happen, and scares me shitless, Blaine, I just love you so much, and I don't want anything to happen to you, and I miss this and I miss everything about you, waking up next to you, going to be with you, getting coffee together, making late night snack runs, just because we can, everything, I just miss you, and this, so much," Kurt says running his fingers across Blaine's small beard.

"I'm okay, sweetheart, I'm gonna be just fine, I'm gonna come home to you every time, okay I promise, we're gonna be able to do all those things again, for a good month, it'll just make them even more special, alright?" Blaine says pressing a soft, loving kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Kurt nods his tears mixing with the hot water. He wraps his arms tight around Blaine, holding him tight. Blaine rubs at his back pressing kisses to any place he could reach. 

They stay like that for a few minutes before Blaine lifts Kurt high enough to remove himself from him. 

Kurt grabs the bottle of body wash from the floor and put some on his hands rubbing at Blaine's chest. Blaine takes in a deep breath, breathing in Kurt and home again. Kurt smiles looking up at Blaine for a few seconds, before moving his dog tags, Blaine lets his hands rest loosely on kurt's hips happily, letting the hot water run between them.  
"Marry me," Blaine whispers. Kurt stops looking up to Blaine.

"What?" Kurt shakes his head making sure he heard Blaine right.

"Marry me, I was gonna ask you later this month, but I couldn't wait, Kurt I love you so much, and I don't what I would do with out you in my life, please, I want you to be my husband so bad," Blaine says cupping Kurt's face in his. Kurt nods.

"Under one condition,"

"Anything," Blaine whispers with a small smile on his face.

"You be my husband," 

Blaine chuckles, his face erupting in a smile, as does Kurt's.

"Of course," Blaine says pressing his lips against Kurt's softly and gently. Blaine then puts a dab of shampoo in his hands and runs it through Kurt's scalp, making Kurt hum. 

After being dried off and dressed in sweatpants, and Kurt in a Dalton hoodie, and Blaine in an old comfy t-shirt, they made their way downstairs where Kurt started scooping ice cream for the two of them.

"I'll be right back," Blaine promises, pressing a peck to his cheek and heading back upstairs. Kurt smiles shaking his head at his boy- Fiance. 

Kurt rests the ice cream scooper in the sink and puts the half empty tub of cookies and cream ice cream back into the freezer. He puts a spoon in both bowls and when he turns, Blaine his heading back down the stairs with hand behind his back. 

"Alright," Blaine stops in front of Kurt getting down on one knee. Kurt chuckles, shaking his head at him. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you please agree to be not only my husband but my life long lover, soulmate, and bestfriend? I promise to be there, when you need me and protect you in every way possible, I love you with everything I have in my body, and I'm not getting off this kitchen floor until you say yes," Blaine smiles pulling the small black velvet box from behind his back to reveal a silver band.

Kurt pretends to ponder it making them both laugh before he chuckles and nods. Blaine smiles standing up and pressing a kiss to his lips. Kurt giggles as Blaine slips the ring onto his finger. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck allowing Blaine to spin him around. 

"I love you," Kurt says rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

"I love you too," Blaine whispers. 

"Now come on, our ice cream is gonna melt," Kurt says handing his fiance a bowl before they started for the couch, Blaine sat with his legs on the coffee table and Kurt laid in legs across Blaine's reaching for the remote and turning it on something random. 

Even just watching TV, knowing Blaine was here with him, made Kurt so much happier, and just being home with Kurt made Blaine grateful that he could come home and had such an amazing person in his life.

They spent the better half of the night, dressed in sweats and eating ice cream while watching movies until eleven rolled around and Carole and Burt had come home to the pair cuddled under a blanket, half asleep. 

"Hey lovebugs," Carole smiles setting her purse on the counter, with Burt in tow, and to their surprise, Rachel, Finn and a two year old Peter, on Finn's hip, who was half asleep.

"Hey," Blaine smiles, both of them standing. 

"We heard, you were home and just had to see you," Rachel says wrapping Blaine in a hug, soon followed by Finn.

"Yeah, flew in today," Blaine nods, admiring how much Peter had grown in the last six months.

"How you doing?" Finn asks patting his shoulder.

"Good, I'm good," Blaine replies. Rachel went to give Kurt a hug, but stopped seeing the band on his finger. She gasps in a high pitch making everyone look to the two. 

"He proposed?!" Rachel asks looking at the band.

"Yeah, today," Kurt says with a smile, looking to Blaine who had a proud grin on his face.

"I thought you were gonna wait," Burt says patting Blaine's back.

"That was the plan, but I couldn't help myself," Blaine says his cheeks turning a bright red as he rubbed the back of his neck. Rachel checks it out with awe. Kurt slips it off briefly to show her when he stop seeing a word engraved on the inside. 

'Courage' 

Kurt's facial expression softens and looks to Blaine, he slips the ring back on and presses a kiss to Blaine's lips once more, making Blaine smile.

"That way, when I'm gone, you can have courage without me," Blaine nods.

"God, why are you so perfect?" Kurt half teases pecking his lips once more. Blaine chuckles, his cheeks turning an even brighter red than before. 

After letting Rachel, Finn and Blaine catch up Kurt and Blaine made their way upstairs ready for sleep. 

Blaine removed his shirt, as did Kurt and laid down. Kurt automatically laid his head on Blaine's chest playing his dog tags and Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt, pressing a kiss to his hair. 

Even though a month wasn't long, Kurt didn't care because it was something and that's all either of them wanted.


End file.
